


Blue

by MatchaLattle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, RIP, childhoodfriend, they misunderstanding each other for 1000 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaLattle/pseuds/MatchaLattle
Summary: A mission that sends her back to where she once belonged, and on her journey, she meets her childhood friend who also was her crush. Misunderstanding happens, can they fix it? or lost it?
Relationships: OCs - Relationship, Oc/Mascot





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story between my mascot with my oc. English isn' t my first language so please forgive me if it' s any mistakes! ʕ ˘ ꀾ ˙ ʔ ♡

It was a beautiful day for sleeping. The weather is not too hot as you can feel the wind flows through your hair, good weather to sleep. Not to be catching dark spirits; this is not what she has in her mind. Catty was sulking in her seat as she stares outside the window, watches how the scenes keep changing every time they pass. It reminds her about the old day after she has to leave, her heart suddenly throbbing in pain when she started to think about the past. Oh, how much she wants to see him grow; maybe he grew taller than her now, have a few kids, and have an amazing wife now, just what he wants. Or perhaps he would talk with her about the irresponsible older sister she was, blaming her for leaving him all alone, which she doesn't mind at all. She has never been in his mind, his heart, the one who aches for his warm glance and love. Honestly, he only sees her as an older sister and nothing else.  
"Why the long face, young one?"  
Catty glances over a sweet old lady, who takes the same bus with her. She smiles awkwardly and tells her that she is just worried for her mother, who is just fell down the stair. It was a lie, of course, as the old lady let out a heartwarming laugh at her nervous expression.  
"I know that expression anywhere, my dear. I have the same looks on your face when I have to say goodbye to my husband one last time before he goes into the war. Now it just me, alone."  
"I'm sorry for your loss, miss,"  
Catty mutters, her eyebrow frowning as she knows that the war has taken away many loved ones, husbands, sons away and leaving mother, wife, and young love praying and hoping that they will get back home soon. But the god of war was cruel as he leaves no man behind, make Catty clenches her hand tightly, and wondering does the god of war also hear those pray from thousand and thousand mothers, wife and the young lady from below, wishing their loved one can come back in a piece or he know but didn't care.  
"He sounds like a great man, a husband, and a soldier. Life is cruel sometimes, to take away your loved ones and never returned them. I wish that in another world, in another life, where there're peace and no war, you and your husband will found each other again and fall in love again."  
The old lady looks at her surprisingly like she has seen so much death in her whole life. She gentle place her hand over Catty's hand, stroking it as she looks at her with those familiar looks. It was the same looks when she sees mothers receive their son's death notice: grief and suffering as Catty pats her hand softly to reassure her that it's okay.  
"I hope that whoever boy hurts you like this, he will have to regret it."  
"He probably is regretting it by now."  
They both laughed softly; as they keep talking until Catty sees her old town filled with lifelessness. She can understand why she was sent to here now, as she says her farewell to the old lady and gets ready to get down. The bus stopped in front of the town's entrances and quickly drove away because she knows that they're scared of this place. Death town, that's what they said. The hometown has changed so much, making her realize that her hometown isn't this big after the cat hybrid runs away. Everything is being ruined by the ages and the war, after all. Catty decides to take a small tour around the town to see if her house is still there, and if she found any dark spirits, she will send them back to where they belong. While walking to her house, she feels like someone is watching her closely; it gives her an urges to turn around and found this person or spirits and send them back, but now, if they didn't do anything to her, she will leave them alone.  
After walking around, she found her house again. Full of broken furniture, as she remembers how many angry villagers came to her house and destroy everything. Even her mother's grave, just because of that rumor, and she can't do anything besides left the hometown, and everything happened because of that darn princess. Just thinking about that girl again already makes her blood fumed in rage as she wishes that if she can go back in time, she will destroy that girl's shameless reputation and make her regret picking a fight with her. Catty quietly walks to the backyard where her mother's grave is, but when she reached, there she sees her mother's grave been rebuilt. Like someone is still alive for a thousand years and came back here every year to her mother's death anniversary, wishing that she would arrive. And now here she is, holding tight a bouquet of white lily, showing her purity after all those years and her favorite flowers. Slowly placing down the boutonniere before her mother's grave as she kneels, remember how happy she was when the cat hybrid was a kid, her mother would sing a song while cooking, and the girl would handing her things that she needs.  
"Mother, I have come back. I'm sorry for leaving your gravel like this for a thousand years. Just like you say, the outside world is much cruel than I think, and sometimes, I wish that I can rewind the time so I can stay in your arms again. But please rest assured, the person that leaves dirt in your name." Catty curls her hand into a fist as she snarls, " I will drag them down to hell and make them suffer until they begged for your forgiveness."  
It's a promise to her mother, and she would fulfill that promise until the end of the earth. She can feel a gentle hand stroking her head, like how her mother would when she promises something to her, make her look up, but she sees a small bubble of light floating around her. The cat hybrid forms a smile as she gets up, feeling all hype up to get ready and help all the dark spirits find a way to go, and maybe she would found that darn princess again so she would make her suffer one more.  
________________________________________________________________  
Various spirits are just people who have many regrets and don't want to give up this life, and from that, they have become dark spirits. Some of them are easy to deal with, like doing some chores (" why did I decide to help you again?" "stop whining and helping me, brat!"), being a shipper delivers letters ("Hi, this is a letter from mister Olivier Russell. He can't give it to you before he died, and he asked me to give you this." "I know, I killed him." "...Oh.") which end up sending them to the death trial.  
While working on the farm, she noticed some smaller spirits were talking about the palace as they can hear cries and scream after the ball end, make her curious, and walked over to chat with them about it. After talking with them, she finally understands why everyone doesn't get near the palace because the royalty's spirits are still here, and their grudge-holding against the person who kills them has gone sideways. Well, the cat hybrid knows where she needs to go after she finished this task. So she has everything planned out, but she needs a partner to get in there. At this moment, she utterly wishes for his invitation with his warm hand place on her, but she should know that she destroyed this friendship. It's her mess, and she should do it by herself as she always does. Since she doesn't have any partner, she has to create an illusion to sneak in. Hoping that those guards don't check the illusion; if it does, then plan B is it. Put down her brush and take a final look in the mirror; she feels like a cinderella ready to go to the ball, as she put the stuff back in her suitcase and locked with magic before walking down the stair and start heading to where was the palace.  
With her illusion waking next to her, hand in hand as they both heading to the palace, Catty can feel her anxiety is slowly rising with every step she takes. What if her plan fails? that means she has to used plan B, and she hates to ruin this dress; it was a beautiful dress like from all the fairytales she has heard from her mother (which sound childish to her. But hey, every girl can dream.) As she walked to the front gate, the guards have stopped her and tell her that she can't walk in because she isn't noble. Plan A just ended so quickly in front of her as Catty mutters some curse under her breath. And before she can leave and change her dress into something more comfortable to kick their ass, a hand wrapping around her shoulder as their voice is deep but similar to her childhood friend.  
"There you are, love. I know you're mad at me but at least wait for me, hm?"  
Catty can feel her heart throbbing in agony as she didn't dare to raise her face to face him. The guard looks at them for a moment before letting them in. The young boy smiles at the guard and, gently holding her hand like before, how she yearns for those warm fingers wrap around her own, hearts beating fast of excited, but the feeling isn't the same as he brings her into the palace. Her mind has already wandering elsewhere as many things she wants to ask, so many things left unspoken between their friendship, many things she yearns to tell him even though it will ruin this friendship in the end.  
"Why did you come back? Everything was fine until you show up; now those darn spirits are acting up."  
Oros complains, sound so annoyed as she lowered her head, believing that he would miss her and all, but it was her imagination after all. Why would he miss her? Catty tries to find something to speak, but if she tries to speak up, she knows that his piercing gazes will haunt her forever, so she decides to nod whatever he said.  
" I just want to come back to visit yo-" She stopped before fixing the sentences, " I want to come back to visit mother's grave. And I have some duty to clean up spirits in this area."  
"I can handle it. You don't have to come back. Just stay where you are with your lover."  
"Have you... found someone you loved too?" Oros hesitates before glances over her small frames, wanting to say that: how can I love someone when I still have you in my mind. But All he can say was, "Does it matter to you?"  
"What if I say yes? I'm your best friend, after all!"  
Catty didn't want to raise her voice; she didn't want him to see this side of her, this vulnerable side. She supports being someone he can count on it, not the other ways around! And now they're hurt.  
"We're not best friends anymore!"  
Catty gazes at him in distress as she tries to fight back the tears are forming in the corner of her eyes, but she can't as tears falling down her cheeks, as Oros quickly realized that what he says. Before he can say anything, she takes a step back, looking at him with those round, delicate but full of misery eyes in there.  
" Right. I forgot that we're not best friends anymore. I forget."  
It sounds like she is going to break at any moment. If the young god reaches out and holds her in his arms, would she break and disappeared like before?  
"Thank you for all those times, being there for me. I'm sorry that I can't be the one who gives you happiness."  
But Oros stops her before she can walk away, away from his life again. And he can't live in a world where she disappears once more.  
"If you go through that door, you will die. So, please. Leave this place."  
"And if I don't, you could. And I wouldn't survive if I leave you dead in this place."  
And with that, Catty turn around and walked in without glancing back, leaving him gazing at the small frames that seem so lonely slowly disappeared in the crowd.  
__________________________________________________________  
Everything was fine.  
Until it's not, and before Catty knows, she has thrown around like a rag doll.  
Everything hurts.  
Everything hurts, and she can't do anything.  
Catty can't feel her body anymore, being thrown around the room multiple times like a rag doll by those darn spirits. The cat hybrid thought she could do it, but they seem harder than she thought. But she didn't give up as she attempts to grasp for her hammer but then again, she was thrown into the wall once more as her mind is going dizzy as blood has started dripping down faster. She can't see anything clearly because of the blood loss but feel a gentle stroke on her head as she sees a dark figures grasp her hammer and dealing with those spirits.  
They were talking, but her mind isn't forming any words.  
"Oros, my king, my love. The one who kills me so brutally, you show me no affection, but yet you're worrying for her."  
The princess's spirit slowly walking down from her throne and toward the young god, ready to hug him. But he looks away, ignores her warm welcoming as the princess looks at him with a dull expression.  
"Because of this girl, right? I give you everything, a kingdom, an heir, my love, my young and beauty, even get rid of my brother and blamed her! Why won't you love me?!"  
Oros's eyes widened as he stares at the princess as she wrapped her arms around his firm torso. So all that time, he thought that she had run away because she can't stand him.  
Oh, how long has she been so lonely, thinking that it was her fault, and now their friendship is broken?  
That screaming sound so painful yet fierce as she tries to open her eyes to see better, to see him better.  
How beautiful his flames were, like dancing around those dark spirits, swallowing them up until they're powerless to that boy. But with those power can cease everyone's life, even their own life, so Catty slowly crawling to where he was, craving for his warmth once more as everything suddenly feels warm. She feels safe in his arms as she tries to speak up, but it came out so broken. " Don't - Don't kill them, please. Send the-them to-to the death trial, you don't have to kill them.." she breaths heavily as her bloody hand reaches up to his cheeks, which he leaned in, placing a trembling kiss in her bloodstained fingers before he held her bloody hand and with the hammer, ere sends those dark spirits to death trial. Knowing that she can finally rest for once, she closes her eyes and let the darkness consume her mind for the first time.  
When she wakes up, everything is dark around her, but there's a glint of light glimmering through the curtain. How long has she passed out? Catty tries to sit up, but sharp pain is gone through her body as she let out a small hiss, slowly laying down on the soft bed once more. But no sight of the boy, just his jacket lying beside her body with her suitcase next to the wooden drawer, no view of him being here, and once more, she is left here alone.  
__________________________________________________________  
After Catty got back home, she barely eats or sleeps, just buried herself with works and studying to the point it makes her kids getting worried even the tough ones have to check on her health ("DO I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE FOR YOU?" "No" "You're sure? If it's a popular people I can help her for you"). She makes sure that she will eat properly, as long as they leave her alone. And when she goes down and eats, the little young kids would stay beside her while talking about their days went, and her dog hybrid would put her head on her lap and watching her and the kids eating and talking together. But in the end, her head is still somewhere else, and Catty loves the kids so much, and she doesn't want to hurt their feeling, but she doesn't want to do anything, even breathing.  
Finally, winter came.  
Since Shizuko and Aki have a business and fly over Frances, so she assumes that it's a great idea to hauled Catty out of her room, let her have fresh air. While checking information on her phone, Shizuko can't help but check Catty once for a while and see she only stare at the sky like she was waiting for someone. After two hours, they finally arrive at the airport as Shizuko pays for the taxi, Lume and Catty help Aki with their suitcase before heading inside the airport.  
Inside each airport is noisy, but Catty doesn't care, she only wants to curl herself in her bed with his shirt beside her, and everything isn't helping at all. Before Shizuko and Aki go checking in for their flights, Shizuko glance over Catty who head is still in the sky as she silently sneaks over and gives her a side hug as Aki and Lume were talking about the upcoming plans. Maybe because she misses human touches, it's been so long that someone would hug her like this, and her heart was always yearning for it, and now just simple touches have made her emotional. Shizuko slightly changes the pose a bit, so now the young girl is hugging her completely, letting Catty hides her face in her sweater. "No fair, I wanna hugs mamma too!" Aki pouts as she hugs Catty from behind, her fingers tangle with her thin waist as she frowns at Shizuko, who is teasing her height. They can only stay there a bit longer before having to go as they say the final goodbye, as Lume goes buy some food for them leaving Catty sitting at the bench like a child waiting for their mother. Gradually, the noises have gone until she can only hear her heartbeats.  
Everything would be fine until it's not.  
She feels like she is hallucinating again.  
She sees him in a suit, holding a beautiful blue bouquet, and around him were guards. It's tricking her; he isn't here right now. He is somewhere where else, with someone else.  
So she waits, she waits until her mind stops tricking her, waits until it stops because it's killing her that she wants to run over and hold his closes and to feel that it is real or not.  
But it has never gone away, as the boy has walk toward where she is sitting. Kneels in front of her, surprised everyone around it, even the bodyguard itself. They see him, the boy who never kneels to anyone now is kneeling in front of a girl. Oros gently place the bouquet in her laps as he lowers his head, feeling guilty to leave her back there. He wants to spend time with her after those misunderstanding years, but if he stays there for too long, the enemy might found out about her.  
So he leaves her there, wishing that he would found her again.  
And he did.  
"Iustitia."  
Before Oros can say anything, Catty has placed her hand around his cheeks, softly raising his head, so she sees him more clearly, so she can know that he is real. Gentle fingers tracking around his face, the warmth from his body, and when he speaks her name, it holds so much kindness and softness in it. And when she knows that her mind isn't tricking her now, she knows that he is here, Catty can't help but holds him close and tightly, scared that everything is just a dream, and when she wakes up, he won't be here with her.  
"You're h-here. You're-you're h-her-here with me."  
"I'm here now, I promise."  
And if Lume ever gets back and sees her and Oros holding hands, she wouldn't say anything besides smile (and maybe threaten the boy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you guys like it! ヾ(๑≧∇≦)ﾉﾞ♥❤


End file.
